So This Is Love
by vulpixfairy
Summary: Inspired by the beautiful Disney song 'So This Is Love'. Short Summary: Arwen reflects on how love has changed her life and met the mortal man who would become her husband...


Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings by Tolkien (He is a genius!) nor the Disney song 'So This Is Love'.

Author's note: OK...I know it's been a long time since I wrote a fanfiction but someone has requested a fic with this pairing. Hope it's worth reading, sorry, had a bit of writer's block. Read on, folks. (winks)

* * *

**Verse of Inspiration:**

_So this is love..._

_So this is love..._

_So this is what makes life divine..._

_I'm all aglow..._

_And now I know..._

_The key to all Heaven is mine..._

_My heart has wings..._

_And I can fly..._

_I'll touch every star in the sky..._

* * *

**So This Is Love**

I never knew what it was like to be truly in love before I met him...

And that love could bring forth the greatest gift that was more precious than immortality...

* * *

I had many lovers in the past, coming and going as time passed on in a monotonous pace. None of those meetings could compare when he came into my life. He was a mortal man yet he possessed a certain air made him curious and fascinating. When our eyes met for the first time, I saw something in those beautiful irises that I was too naive to understand and made me blush in my pale skin. It felt different to my past lovers when I reached adulthood. All I knew was that I felt warm all over and that a fluttering sensation had ghosted into my heart instead of a strong passion I felt for my past lovers. I felt like I could never been torn from him, and the way he treated me was so...indescribable.

He was gentle with me. From the tender caresses to my cheeks to the chaste kisses, each touch felt like home. I felt secure and warm like a bonfire. I felt as if I was encased in Elbereth's golden glow, protecting me, encasing me with warmth that made my heart burst and soar. His soft touches were silent messages of love, tender affection and passion. The way he would comb my long dark tresses. The way he kissed my eyelids to soothe me. All any other touches that fueled my love for him. My Evenstar had become his, I was willing to give up everything to be with him, I wanted to sacrifice my immortality and live a mortal life with him. I would rather die than to live a lonely life. I felt like I would never let him go. But in the darkest of times, I had to when he left to protect the Ring Bearer with a bitter message that almost broke my heart.

* * *

My father wanted me to go to the West Havens for my safety, to not live in this desolate world of war and darkness. I felt broken when he supported my father's decision and wanted to give back the Evenstar. My father told me he saw death and despair should i stay by his side. But I couldn't let go. Because I saw a vision that convinced me that something beautiful would blossom from our union...I saw my future son being cradled by his father. I didn't want to lose that feeling that made me want to fly up to the heavens. Although I felt hurt, I hoped that our love wouldn't diminish. I appeared in his dreams in times of need. And when I went through the narrow escape of death, I yearned for him, hoping that I could reach him and see him. And I did...in the City of Kings, Minas Tirith.

* * *

The reunion was unforgettable, I remembered seeing disbelief and surprise when he saw me. And I felt as if I met him for the first time, like a shy maiden to her knight. I had bowed my head, seeing that he became the King of Men. But as if titled my chin, I saw pure love and tenderness in his eyes that made me want to weep with happiness. And then I could see, right then and now, he was truly my key to the heavens.

When we hugged and kissed each other with laughter, I felt like my heart has sprouted wings and took off with a beautiful sensation that felt so strong and powerful. I felt like I was a bird flying in freedom. He came back. I was so happy to be reunited with him. I was able to reach out for the stars because he would be there to catch and to hold me.

As we had a conjoined wedding ceremony with the new Steward of Gondor and his lady, I recalled every meeting we shared. I came to a silent revelation of how much he meant to me and how much he really loved me and his determination to keep me safe. Through the entire time, I had finally found a miracle that had been projected in my previous dreams. He had bought meaning into my life. He became my miracle and my eternal beloved.

* * *

"My love...what are you doing up?"

I look over my shoulder to find him standing behind me. I softly smile at him as he strides to join me at the balcony that overlooks the whole of Gondor in the dark of the night. He wraps his arms around my middle and nuzzles my hair and my temples, kissing them gently. One of his arms wriggles free and it travels to my swollen abdomen where our first child is nestling inside. He smiles when I felt a soft vibration in my stomach. He looks at me tenderly and lovingly before I kiss his stubbly cheek.

"Looking at the stars, beloved," I murmur a reply as I leaned my head near his shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

He brings me even close until our foreheads touched in a feather-light caress. He brings a hand to stroke my cheek and I sigh contently at the contact. I allow a shy smile to appear on my lips as he leans in for a kiss. It is so beautiful and sensuous as it places warm tingling sensations in my skin. His lips are so soft and loving. I could never get enough of his gentle caresses. He has a musky masculine taste that tasted like a god's elixir. As we break apart, he smiles at me and kisses my forehead. I smile back and guide his hand back to my stomach where he gently strokes it. As I look into his eyes, I feel warm...secure...at home...

And loved...

**_(Namarie)_**


End file.
